The Raven and the Frog
by RukiaRae
Summary: Based off Disney's The Princess and the Frog...When an encounter with Mumbo leaves Beast Boy and Raven turned into frogs, will they, along with the help of their friends, find a way to change back? bb/rae some very slight rob/star


**Hey everyone! I'm starting another bb/rae movie fic based on Disney's the Princess and the Frog...I'm still continuing with The Proposal but I wanted to get started with this too :) Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, least of all the Teen Titans or The Princess and the Frog...**

**Anyway! Here it is!**

**The Mission**

Everyone has their secrets, and Raven was no exception. She, in fact, had more secrets than most people. She was unaccustomed to sharing much of anything with people, friends or otherwise, so she often didn't. It was unfamiliar territory, and really, most of her secrets had nothing to do with what she was like as a person. And if her friends knew what she was like as a person, she rationalized, then they really didn't need to know anything else, after all they knew what was most important to know about her.

So, they didn't really need to know that she _loved _to sing. Many Azaratheans had incredible voices when compared with the average human, and hers was one of the best on Azarath. So, naturally, it was considered gorgeous by most who heard it. As a child, Raven recalled she would sing while doing her chores or during her baths. The monks of Azarath taught her that singing was useless, and for quite some time, she gave up.

But then she had joined the Teen Titans, and after the end of the world, she was finally allowed to show emotions. And, contrary to popular belief, it was still difficult for her to open up to anyone, she was raised to keep her emotions to herself. _Old habits die hard. _The only way she knew how to express herself was by singing.

So on nights where the Titans (they had dropped the 'Teen' a while ago considering most of them were in their 20s) weren't disposing of the latest criminal menace, Raven would sing. Naturally, it was always under the guise of her civilian alias, Rachel Roth. And she modified her appearance, no need to alert the media that Goth Girl Raven liked to sing. And no need to let her friends know, either.

She was fairly sure that they didn't even know what she looked like as a civilian. Except for Cyborg since he designed her holographic ring. And during their nights off, he wasn't at any of the local bars or cafés she performed at, so it wasn't really a problem. He was usually spending time with Bee from Titans East. It was no secret that he harbored a huge crush for her, but she was the only one who seemed not to notice.

Raven involuntarily let a smile grace her lips, thinking about her beloved friends often brought her happiness. She liked the feeling of acceptance she felt around them. Despite the fact that she was always in the background, on the fringe, she knew they cared about her. And that was enough for her.

Raven glanced at her alarm clock, which read 6:30. Criminals had yet to attack this week, and it was already Wednesday. Not to mention, the bad criminals (okay, so they're all bad, but some are much worse than others, like Slade is worse than ), hadn't been spotted for several months. Raven thought Robin would lose his sanity if one of them didn't attack soon; She could tell that he felt useless not at his computer researching the appearances of criminals. Sometimes she saw him in the common room, scanning over files, but nothing came of it.

Raven was glad for the lapse in attacks, though. It gave her more time to sing. And, not that she would ever admit it, but if the Titans ever disbanded, she considered joining or forming a band. She could sing and she could play the bass pretty well (Yes, Raven _had _ used the free lessons Beast Boy had bought for her for Christmas one year, despite her assurances that she hadn't). She wouldn't like the fame, but she liked singing for people. It got people to understand you, no details necessary. And her mother always told her that singing was the best way to expel your burdens. She would often sing along with her mother, especially when her mom was cooking.

Raven lithely rolled off her bed, preparing to don something from her (very limited) civilian wardrobe. As she was deciding from two different outfits, she heard a knock at her door.

Raven was glad at that moment for her indecisiveness, she was still in uniform when she cracked the door. She looked up- yes up- into the masked eyes of the Boy Wonder. Except he was now Nightwing. He was the only one who had changed his superhero name completely (Beast Boy, did in fact, settle for calling himself Beast Man, though she still often called him Beast Boy- Old habits die hard). His costume had even taken a drastic change, it no longer looked like a traffic light. It was black and sleek, with a stylized purple bird on the chest. Raven liked the costume much better, plus it suited him well as serious as he was.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"I need you in the common room, I have a mission for you."

With that, he turned and left. She quickly grabbed her cloak and threw her clothes back into her closet. _Maybe another time. _She then exited her room and followed the path Nightwing had taken to the common room. Upon arriving into the well lit room, she spotted Beast Boy seated on the crescent-shaped purple couch.

"Uh-" began Raven.

"He's going with you," informed Nightwing.

"Oh."

She then took her place next to her teammate, and briefly thought that the Titans needed to invest in new furniture. And perhaps, renovate and decorate the antiquated tower. Thought she didn't dare mention that to Cy, he still considered the Tower his baby, no matter how old she was.

"There has been sightings of Mumbo in Louisiana," began Nightwing, "And I'm sending you two in to investigate."

Raven nodded, internalizing the information. So there were only _sightings,_ meaning it was nothing concrete.

"So, dude, why us?" asked Beast Boy. Raven shook her head disapprovingly, his intelligence hadn't improved over the years. Raven knew that Nightwing wouldn't leave his post at the tower unless it was absolutely necessary. He was paranoid that if he left the criminals of Jump would start crawling out of the woodwork, which was mostly true. And she knew Nightwing and Starfire were, in fact, dating (no matter how discreet they tried to be about it) and she noticed that they often went on the same missions. She figured that was so he could feel like he could protect her if necessary. Though Starfire wasn't really a girl who needed saving, well not often anyway. And Cyborg was needed in case something should happen to the Tower. Which left, her and Beast Boy. And Raven knew Nightwing was a firm believer in the "buddy system."

"Starfire's going to Tameran to visit Galfore for a few days and I need Cyborg here to make sure the Tower gets proper maintenance. I need to stay here in case any more criminals decide to show themselves. Considering we've had many dealings with Mumbo in the past, I think it's best that someone from our team go and not an honorary Titan. Someone from Titans East will be sent to help here while you two are away," explained Nightwing. So he had thought everything out to the last detail. _Typical. _

"When do we leave?" Asked Raven pointedly, no point in delaying the trip.

"Tomorrow, so get packing tonight and get some rest. You leave at 6 am. Oh, and you're going in civilian clothes."

Raven nodded and teleported back to her room. At least the civilian clothes meant that he didn't take the sightings _that_ seriously, so she guessed that she'd be home in a few days tops. So all she had to do was show up, ask a few questions, snoop around a bit, and she'd be back home soon enough.

Raven packed the most modest things she owned. They'd already be tourists-with superpowers- no need to draw more attention to themselves. She just hoped that it wouldn't be like the trip to Tokyo where they had fans following them everywhere. She sighed, sometimes she _really _hated her job. It was rather inconvenient. But, she reminded herself, she was helping others and bettering society. As soon as she finished packing, she collapsed on her bed and used her powers to levitate her favorite book to her bed. She began reading the book, again, before slipping into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning she awoke to knocking at her door. She growled, of course Nightwing would find it necessary to check and make sure she was awake. And, okay, while she hadn't been awake (and probably wouldn't be if not for the knock), she still found it infuriating.

"I'm up!" she snapped. She was so _not _a morning person.

And after all of her years spent with the Titans, she _still _wasn't a morning person. Sure, she'd wake up at the crack of dawn, but that was only because the sunlight invaded her room and prodded her eyes with its glow. She wasn't happy about being up.

She, rather ungracefully, rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Without her warm comforter, she could feel the goosebumps raise themselves on her arms and she instantly stood up eager for a warm shower.

After her 20 minute shower (yes, sometimes she did indulge and take longer than strictly necessary) she finished getting ready, civilian clothes and all. She packed the holographic ring but decided against wearing it. Beast Boy was green, after all. And Nightwing had mentioned nothing about using them, and considering he had everything planned to the last detail, she decided that she didn't need to wear it. Couldn't hurt to have it, though. Especially since she was sure she'd have some time to herself.

When she arrived on the roof of the tower-at 6 am sharp- she instantly regretted wearing the black and white tee and black skirt. It was muggy outside and she could tell it was going to be a hot day in Jump City, let alone in Louisiana, which was much closer to the equator. She just hoped that it wouldn't be as humid. She levitated her suitcase into the luggage compartment of the two T-Ship pods they'd be taking to Louisiana. Beast Boy was already in his pod, which somewhat shocked Raven. He was never really awake or ready before the crack of noon.

Upon approaching the pods to get into her own, she noticed that Beast Boy was sleeping. _Figures, he always was a lazy ass. _She sighed and prepared the system for their departure, programming in the coordinates. With one last wave at Nightwing, who was, by the way, the only other Titan awake to see them off (and that was mostly so he could give last minute instructions and test their communicators), they sped off to their destination.

Raven was tempted to sleep as well (especially when she looked over at Beast Boy, seeing him sleep made her realize her exhaustion more), especially since the T-Ship was on auto-pilot, but she resisted. _Someone's got to be awake if something goes wrong. _She just wished she'd had the foresight to drink tea before leaving. The caffeine would help her stay awake and the warm liquid would've helped her to relax a bit. _Oh well. _Thankfully, the trip would be no more than a few hours. All Raven knew was that when she got there, she was taking a nap at the hotel. Beast Boy could handle the first round of investigation, especially since he would have had _plenty _of sleep by then.

Raven pulled out the book that she had brought with her and resumed reading from where she had left off, occasionally looking at the GPS system of the T-Ship to see how much longer until arrival. Several hundred pages later, Raven looked up to see that they barely had five minutes until landing in New Orleans. Raven turned her microphone on to wake up Beast Boy.

"Morning Beast Brat, we're here," she drawled.

She hadn't realized how loud the volume was on his headphones until he immediately jolted awake. She'd barely spoken above her normal tone. _Serves him right._

She could see from her periphery that he was rubbing his eyes and still barely awake. When the ship finally cruised through West Bay and up through the Mississippi River to where New Orleans was. As soon as they both stepped out on shore and taken out their luggage, Raven, using her bright yellow communicator, sent the ship underwater until it received any new instructions.

"Okay then, well, since _you _slept the whole way here, _you _can start with the investigations."

"And what are you gonna do then?" Gar asked, irritated that he had to go first.

"Sleeping. At the Hotel," she informed dryly.

She then took their luggage and left before Beast Boy could protest any further- which he was about to. When she finally arrived at their room, she fell upon one of the beds, the one closest to the window, and she slept like a rock.

Meanwhile, a disgruntled Beast Man began to search the streets for signs of Mumbo. The fact that he hadn't gotten a single, tangible lead wasn't helping his mood.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**R&R!**

**~RukiaRae**


End file.
